VDI (Viper Defense Initiative)
VDI - Viper Defense Initiative Viper Defense Initiative is a international organisation that is dedicated to establishing and maintaining peace, equality and democracy around the world. VDI is led and commanded by Viper, however there is also a form of council within the organization called The Circle. VDI retains much of their focus on infantry, having several thousands of soldiers equipped with the latest tech and prototype weaponry. Combined with their incredible skill in urban combat and their ability to construct impressive defenses quickly and efficiently the forces of VDI are a true force to be reckoned with. Leadership & Key Individuals Viper: Not much is known about Viper besides that he's the leader of all of VDI's military forces. He's rumored to be former Swedish special-forces and some say he once served in a international counter-terrorism unit. He usually commands the VDI military from his near-impenetrable fort; Castle Base, located in Russia where legions of VDI soldiers stand between his seat of command and the outside world. No footage of Viper exists, however several different war-correspondents and other journalists are actively trying to get some footage on this mysterious man. The Circle: Functioning like a corporate board, the Circle is the main administrative body of the VDI organization. The Circle maintains everything that isn't related to the VDI military; they handle press, financials, logistics and so forth. In some cases however, military decisions on a much larger scale must pass through the Circle such as the invasion and/or occupation of a certain country/area/region. It is said that the Circle once had a meeting that lasted twentythree hours without pause, debating wheter or not to send forces to Japan or not. (Ultimately forces were deployed en masse, where they remain to this day.) It is unknown how many members there are in the Circle. The only confirmed fact is that they are based in the VDI Public Relations Office located in Stockholm, Sweden. Lieutenant Valerie Novak: An ambitious officer of the VDI of which not much is known about. So far she is yet to reveal herself publicly and attempts to track her down have either resulted with dead ends or by having a VDI Tac-Team pay a visit to whomever is trying to find her. (Tac-Teams have been reported to escort VDI officials that inform the tracker that, should they continue with their search, they would be put in a international prison for espionage.) The little information that does have surfaced about her suggest that she serves directly under both Viper and the Circle, handling both logistics and military research. There's also info that tells of a female officer having been trained by Viper himself, which is mostly likely Lt. Novak. Press-Secretary Lars Stenbäck: Lars is a relatively ordinary man who lives in Stockholm with his wife and two kids. Being a naturally talented when it comes to speaking infront of audiences, Lars knows how to rile up a crowd and how to get their attention. A successfull lawyer, Lars decided to quit when he realized that over the years he had gone from defending ordinary people to defending faceless corporations. When VDI set up their Public-Relations office, Lars was one of the first to be hired. Lars had seen what the VDI had done in Paris and Tokyo and decided to join. After all, they pay is good and he can once again help the ordinary people by being the voice of the VDI; a voice of truth and peace. Officialy Lars is the main press-secretary of the VDI, however he is infact in charge of most communications to the public as well as with allies of VDI. Chief Engineer Tor Rydell: ***CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*** Locations Castle Base (HQ): Castle base is the headquarters of the VDI, home to all but six VDI Legions this impressive fort features the latest high-tech defenses, hangar areas, barracks and other personal quarters, recreational facilities, research labs, factories and a command center. Most importantly: it's built in the Ural Mountains. So far the only people that have ever managed to break into Castle Base is Codename Trio; a trio of psychotic criminals hellbent on doing whatever they can to hurt Tbonia and, in some cases, VDI. However, shortly after breaching the base the criminals were quickly located and subdued. Castle Base is also the home for Viper, having his own command center at the very heart of the base where he commands VDI's military forces. Seven Legions are stationed in Castle Base. VDI Public Relations Office: The VDI PR Office is located in the northern parts of Stockholm, Sweden. Unlike Castle Base, the PR Office has a much more friendly appearance; colored in bright shades of white and grey with a modern and stylish interior this isn't a military facility by a long shot. However it is worth noting that despite its friendly appearance the building does indeed have very good security, a entire VDI legion is stationed in and around the office at all times; ready to effectively neutralize most threats that may appear. The PR Office is the seat of power for the Circle, VDI's main administrational body, hence the tight security. Security includes, aside from an entire VDI legion, automated defenses, secret troop-rooms, saferooms on each level and hundreds of cameras. VDI Zen Base: Base located in central Japan, this semi-underground base is home to VDI's R&D division where VDI technicians work alongside technicians from long-term ally PGI to develop new weapons, armor, vehicles and equipment for their soldiers in general. Zen Base is also home to three VDI Legions, these three legions are tasked with protecting Japan and a few other areas in the Asia-Pacific region. Successfull research projects from Zen Base inlcude the Umbra Program (armor and weapon systems developed for the elite soldiers of the VDI), the Lupus ITRV and the Volturo TSC. It is rumored that Zen Base operates under the watchful eye of Lt. Valerie Novak, a ambitious VDI officer rumored to have been personally trained by Viper. Recent projects include the Guardian Armor System, a project aimed towards upgrading the VDI Regular Corps, as well as the VDI Aquila project. VDI Odin Base: ***CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*** Alliances VDI is currently in a alliance with LAD, maintaining order in Paris. Thanks to VDI and LAD forces performing anti-crime operations regularly Paris is almost crime free and have become a refuge for the french people. VDI is also allied with PGI '''and several other factions... Currently TPA and VDI have a permanent, military, alliance and have established a Joint Forces battalion whose sole goal is to establish peace. UPDATE: After the ''Great Betrayal at Ukraine ''VDI is no loner allied with TPA. UPDATE: TPA and VDI have a permanent, military, alliance and have established a Joint Forces battalion whose sole goal is to establish and maintain peace, equality and democracy in the European region against hostile organisations such as Western Route and Kabas. UPDATE: Tbonia have ceased most, if not all, contact with VDI. Despite fighting alongside Tbonia to defend Moscow, not to mention the myriad of other join-operations conducted together, Tbonia argues that VDI didn't support them during the Tbonia-Turkey conflict. Relations are curretnly cold however VDI is always open to dialogue. Tactics & Organization While VDI may be a large military organization they do not always rely regular army tactics. When not relying using urban combat-tactics VDI is usually seen performing guerrilla-like ambushes and hit & run operations against their enemies. When on the defensive, VDI soldiers rely on adavnced defensive fortifications; an art that most of VDI's forces have mastered. Due to extensive training in urban combat, VDI forces excel at combatting hostile forces in urban environments; combining advanced tactics and gear with air superiority for maximum effect. While VDI forces favor deployment by air, they do have a vast range of ground vehicles to complement their advanced infantry on the ground. Organization-wise VDI's chain of command is fairly simple, at the top of the chain is the Circle followed by Commander Viper himself, both share the command of three organizational divisions: '''Sec-Com (Security-Command), Def-Com (Defensive-Command) and Log-Com (Logistic-Command). Recently a new division was formed: Int-Com (Intelligence Command), responsible for intelligence gathering, espionage and counter-espionage.. VDI Legions The Legions are the primary battleforces of VDI. Used to organize the different battalions these Legions often specialize in different forms of combat. Tactics and the types of units usually differ in each Legion. Below is a list of the Legions: 1st Legion "Vipers" Homebase: Castle Base, Russia. Motto: "Summa in portas Inferni" ("Into the gates of Hell") Info: Under direct command of Viper himself, this Legion consists only of the best soldiers and officers that VDI has to offer. Relying on mixed unit tactics, this Legion often deploys elite teams of soldiers alongside tanks and other vehicles operated and piloted by veteran crews. 2nd Legion "Bears" Homebase: Castle Base, Russia. Motto: "Ne razbudit' medvedya" ("Don't wake the Bears") Info: The Bears is the name of the Legion tasked with both patrolling and maintaining the security of VDI installations located within the Ural Mountains. Their soldiers man the checkpoints, their armored cars and tanks patrol and their Volturos keep the skies safe. 3rd Legion "Eagles" Homebase: Castle Base, Russia. Motto: "Oculis adsidue" ("Ever watching eyes") Info: Airborne-assault Legion, the Eagles are tasked with aerial deployments, combat support and recon. 4th Legion "Wolves" Homebase: Castle Base, Russia. Motto: "Primas partes agentibus impetum" ("Spearheading the attack") Info: A Legion focused entirely on armored combat, the Wolves field several hundreds of tanks. They usually deploy alongside the Wolverines. 5th Legion "Wolverines" Homebase: Castle Base, Russia. Motto: "Potestatem in Unitate" ("Power in Unity") Info: Support Legion which focuses on infantry deployment alongside light and medium vehicles. Often deployed alongside the Wolves, the Wolverines provide local AT and AA support. 6th Legion "Condors" Homebase: Castle Base, Russia. Motto: "Guided ab Angelis aspexerit" ("Guided by Angels") Info: Aerial Legion, the Condors focus on airborne deployments alongside the use of heavy ordnance to dominate the skies and the battlefield below. 7th Legion "Coyotes" Homebase: Unknown Motto: "Peritia aequat potentia" ("Knowledge equals power") Info: Intelligence and scouting Legion. The Coyotes aren't often seen or heard from as they operate under very sensitive conditions. 8th Legion "Imperials" Homebase: Zen Base, Japan Motto: "Indissolubilem eorum clipeus" ("Unbreakable shield") Info: Main VDI security force in Japan, tasked with the protection of Zen Base and other VDI assets. Specializes in urban combat. 9th Legion "Red Suns" Homebase: Zen Base, Japan Motto: "Nova veluti aurora aditus" ("A new dawn approach") Info: The Red Suns are tasked with peacekeeping and patrol efforts in urban centers in Japan, most notably Tokyo. 10th Legion "Samurais" Homebase: Zen Base, Japan Motto: "Tenentur sanguinem" ("Bound by blood") Info: Combat and emergency response Legion, the Samurais rely on a mix of urban combat and guerrilla tactics to keep any enemy that they may encounter unfocused and disorganized. They often patrol rural Japan and smaller citites and towns. 11th Legion "Vikings" Homebase: VDI Public Relations Office, Sweden Motto: "Alltid redo." ("Always ready.") Info: Elite Legion tasked primarily with the protection of The Circle. These soldiers are the next-best in all of VDI, they stay true to their motto. 12th Legion "Phantoms" Homebase: ***CLASSIFIED*** Motto: "Timent umbrae" ("Fear the shadows") Info: ***CLASSIFIED*** VDI Units VDI soldiers are highly trained and disciplined, they are capable of employing a number of tactics such as guerrilla tactics and/or various crowd control tactics, alongside urban combat tactics of course. VDI soldiers range in both appeareance and function. The soldiers in VDI's military are recruited from all over the world and are often very experienced in their respective areas. (Hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, crowd control etc.) Most importantly is that VDI soldiers usually outperform most military forces in urban combat, a feat they'd gladly like to remind their hostiles of. VDI ground forces are divided into Legions; there are currently twelve (12) active legions, three (3) based in Japan, one (1) based in Sweden and the remaining seven (7) are all based in Russia aside from twelth legion which officially doesn't exist. VDI Operatives: The Operatives are hardened combat veterans from various special-forces around the world. They prefer using stealth although they do not let anything '''stop them from completing their mission even when detected. Operatives usually deploy with silenced weapons, mostly handguns, SMG's and shotguns. Unlike other VDI units operatives don't hesitate to kill civilians nor do they care if civilians are caught in the crossfire. '''Operatives are now considered obsolete and have started to be replaced by the better Umbras. VDI Shocktroopers: '''Shocktroopers are the backbone of the VDI, using different tactics they will crush their enemies ruthlessly and protect their allies to their last breath. Shocktroopers make up ten percent of the VDI military, they are known for using a vast arsenal of different weapons, ranging from small-arms to prototype heavy-weapons. Unlike the Operatives, Shocktroopers tries to minimize civilian casualties during firefights in populated areas and approach everything in a more tactical way. '''Shocktroopers are now considered obsolete and have started to be replaced by the better Umbras. VDI Special Forces: The VDI Spec-Ops are highly trained elite soldiers who usually deploy in small teams of 4 or 2. The Spec-Ops are only deployed when it is critical that a mission must succeed. Several people have tried to prove this but since they're almost never seen and since their armor blows up upon death it have been hard to prove whetever these rumors are true. The Spec-Ops relies on assault rifles and fire-and-forget-type rocketlaunchers for their operations, they don't use sidearms nor silenced weaponry since their operations are performed extremely fast and often during daytime. Following the creation of the Umbra-Corps, Spec-Ops have been integrated into the Umbra program. '''VDI Regular Corps: Regulars are the shield of the VDI, fighting whoever stands in the way of VDI's goal as well as protecting the interests and alliances of VDI. Recruited from around Europe, the Middle-East, Africa and South-America these soldiers often have two years of experience or more. Regulars are nicknamed V-Reg's, Regs and Reggies by other VDI soldiers. Given additional training after being recruited these soldiers aren't the typical cannon-fodder nor stupid grunts. Equipped with high-grade military equipment and weapons regulars can carry out many different actions, such as: Sniping, scouting, riot control, anti-vehicle combat, guerrilla warfare, HAZMAT operations, basic field crafting and VIP protection/extraction. With their undying loyalty to the VDI cause and their extensive training they are, like most forces of the VDI, a force to be reckoned with. VDI Umbra Corps: If the Regulars are the shield of the VDI, then that would make the Umbras the sword. The VDI Umbras (Latin for shadow) are elite forces of the VDI, they have replaced both the old the operatives and the shock troopers seeing as they fill both, if not more, functions that these units used to fill in the early days of VDI. Often acting as squad leaders for Regulars or as small counter-terrorist/special oeprations teams the Umbras are equipped with high-tech gear developed by VDI's finest. They are also tasked with VIP protection and, in some cases, even riot control. Umbras are the result of a training program that the Regulars can choose to do, testing their skills to the very limit that they can handle. Should a Regular succeed with the test he would be granted new armor, new gear and new weapons. Depending on their scores, some of the new Umbras are transferred to the more elite units of the Umbra-Corps. Umbras are armed with whatever they are the most comfortable with, there are no standard-issue weapons for them. The thought behind this is that if they fight with a weapon they are comfortable with they will fight more efficiently. However, even though this the Umbras do have a prototype arsenal developed specifically for them. This arsenal consist of advanced ballistic weaponry that feature onboard weapon-AI's linked to the HUD of the Umbra's that wield these fearsome weapons. Elite Forces: Elite forces are more experienced soldiers hailing from the Umbra Corps and Regular Corps. Often easily identified due to wearing the grey-colored M90 Night-pattern, these soldiers have often many years of combat experience and are invaluable to the VDI cause. These elite units are often tasked with protection of high-value VDI officials and officers, performing special-operation missions and filling leadership roles in combat zones. It should be noted that some elite VDI Regulars are on the same levels as VDI Umbras when it comes to experience and skill, truly making these elite forces a source of inspiration for the rest of the VDI whenever they are to be seen both on and off the battlefield. VDI Aquila Corps: Meaning Eagle in Latin, these airborne soldiers are the absolute best that VDI has to offer. The result of a top-secret joint-research program between VDI and PGI these soldiers operate with extreme efficiency unmatched by even the best special forces in the world. Consisting of both men and women, the Aquila Corps is both the smallest military cour in the VDI forces and also the most dangerous one. Equipped with high-tech prototype powersuits, these soldiers wear suits that enhances the very soldiers themselves, giving them increased strenght, endurance and speed. The suits are also equipped with several small booster thrusters, allowing the Aquilas to jump several meters in any direction of their liking. This also allows them to be airdropped from VDI Volturo's extremely high up in the air, their small profile provides a little-to-none signature on radar systems making the Aquilas especially fit for stealth-insertions. The soldiers of the Aquila Corps hail from a variety of special forces units around the world, surprisingly only a minority are former VDI Umbras. Due the Aquilas being in a early experimental phase there aren't many of them, infact there's only five Aquilas in each VDI Legion making it a total of 60 Aquilas in active service. (7 Legion sin Russia = 35 Aquilas, 3 Legions in Japan = 15 Aquilas, 1 Legion in Sweden = 5 Aquilas and 1 secret Legion = 5 Aquilas.) Seeing as the Aquilas are rare, they're only deployed during high-risk operations that requires the absolute best, usually alongside elites from the Umbra and Regular corps. Aquilas are under the direct command of the both Viper and the Circle, their authority is higher than that of VDI officers and as such VDI units are to comply with whatever orders they are given. "If an Aquila asks for your sidearm, you give him your primary." - Sergeant David Forester, 1st Legion VDI Covert Operators: These VDI Operators serve directly under Int-Com, tasked with intelligence gathering, espionage, non-combat scouting and undercover missions they are rarely seen by the public. Due to their sensitive role these operators are often dressed in casual clothing with little to none identification to prove their allegiance to VDI. These operators have been used extensively to identify and map criminal and/or terrorist organizations both domestic and foreign. A few images exist that are supposedly of VDI covert operatives, showing them in casual clothing with camoflaged jackets and slim tactical gear. Rumor is that these operators also played an essential role in the capture of Trio Two, bringing an end to the mayhem caused by the Trios. VDI ACE: Short for Adaptive Combat Enforcer, the VDI ACE are robotic infantry soldiers. Part of VDI's Project Aurae these mechanical troopers come in three variations with each filling several key roles. ACE units are equipped with state-of-the-art armor, sensor, intelligence and optical systems. With armor and other protective gear tailored for ACE use they stand out even alongside the other advanced forces of VDI. While the body of an ACE unit houses the main battery which has a lifetime of up to five days without the need to recharge, the head is the key to its secrets. With five centimeters of compact Advena 1-based armor the skull houses the "brain" (in reality a highly sophisticated CPU-AI hybrid), the advanced optics used to scan, monitor and analyze the environment as well as the advanced communications system which is connected to a private (and encrypted) wi-fi cloud with a range of one metric mile. ACE units only speak to humans, either to relay verbal information to fellow soldiers or to interact with civilians. Using their own communication systems ACE units relay tactical data at a incredible speed between eachother. Variants of the ACE includes the ACE-B, ACE-L and ACE-H. ACE-B Basemodel ACE unit, the B variant is equipped with medium armor and standard ACE systems. B models often work in fireteams or alongside human VDI soldiers. ACE-L Light verison of the ACE, the L variant is a cheaper and less-intelligent version and has no CPU-AI hybrid installed. Instead, the L models have a much more simple CPU to carry out basic orders. L models require a nearby B model to relay information and to operate efficiently in general. The equivalent of a L models squad without a B model to lead them would be a squad of human soldiers where each soldier is mute, deaf and blind. ACE-H Heavy model, equipped with heavy armor the H variant is used for bomb disposal or in heavy combat zones. They often wield heavy machineguns, shotguns or explosive weaponry. H models are essentially walking tanks. VDI Miscellaneous Units: The ranks of VDI are vast and include several other minor categories of of personnel. Pilots VDI pilots are some of the best military pilots found around the world. Pulled from various military units these pilots are trained to operate the advanced VDI Volturo TSC. A vast majority of VDI pilots are female are VDI tests have shown that female pilots operate the Volturo better and that teamwork between pilot and co-pilothas shown to be overall better. HazMat When faced with obstacles of hazardous nature during civilian operations VDI often deploy their own HazMat troopers for disposal of any hazardous objects interferring with VDI operations. VDI HazMats are often deployed to handle other engineering tasks as well. Vehicles Air: VDI Type 1 Opressor Dropship: The Opressor is the backbone od the VDI airforce. Utilizing prototype VTOL technology and a highly experimental gravity well the Opressor functions as both a heavy gunship, vehicle- and troop-transport. The gravity well mounted below the tail of the VTOL allows the Opressor to transport large objects, such as crates and vehicles. The opressor is heavily armored and is therefore lightly armed. Mounted on the sides of the opressor are two Serpent Class Rotary Cannons ''(SCRC for short.) that fires large volleys of small grenade-like projectiles. The crew of a Opressor is three. '''Opressors have been replaced by the multirole Volturo TSC.' '' VDI Type 2 Supressor Gunship:'' The Supressor is a small and versaitle one-man aircraft capable of performing deadly precision-strikes and lethal dog-fighting maneuvers. The Supressor uses the same VTOL technology used by the Opressor although it's slightly modified to improve maneuverbility during dogfighting. Unlike the Opressor, the Supressor is medium armored but have a wide arsenal of prototype weaponry. For dogfighting and for attacking ground targets the supressor uses the NMRG (Nose Mounted Rotary Gun) that fires high-explosive 20mm shells to quickly eliminate threats. For taking out large groups of enemies or buildings the Supressor uses the AFR (Anti Fortification Round) wich is a small rocket that can be dumb-fired and remote-controlled. The Supressor is also armed with a pair of sensor rockets that have a wide array of usage, from artillery marker, short-range radars to LZ beacons. Supressors have been replaced by the multirole Volturo TSC. VDI "Volturo" Tactical Strike Craft: The VDI Volturo (latin for vulture) TSC is based on a experimental VTOL design from one of VDI's old disbanded allies... One of these VTOL craft were once given to VDI in a sign of gratitude, ever since then VDI engineers has been working non-stop trying to reverse-engineer the craft. After years of testing prototypes the VDI Volturo TSC was finally ready for mass production and shortly after mass deployment. The Volturo TSC is armed with a high-capacity, nose-mounted, rotary gun capable of firing shots up to 275/RPM. The Volturo is also armed with several MRS (modular rocket system) rockets for taking out air- and ground-targets alike. Volturo TSC's have a small cargo hold at the rear, commonly used to transport VDI special-forces or small amounts of cargo. Due to its speed Volturo TSC's can function as both heavy interceptors, gunships and even dropships. VDI "Condor" Tactical Support Craft: Based on the Volturo TSC design, the Condor is a much larger aircraft which focuses on transporting vehicles and larger pieces of equipment instead of infantry. Several magnetic locks ensures that the aircraft's cargo is transported safely. Due to its being used for heavy transportation and airlifting the Condor has been equipped with four larger engines, allowing the aircraft to effectively transport cargo of up to a hundred ton. VDI "Corvus" Tactical Assault Craft: Part of Project Aurae, the VDI Corvus TAC is meant to replace the Volturo and Condor. Ground: VDI UAZ: The VDI version of the extremely high-produced russian car is slightly modified, all VDI UAZ's have stronger engines. Armor modifications have also been made, lightweight armor plating on the doors, hood and roof as well as bulletproof glass is standard-issue. VDI UAZ's come in two color variations; White and grey. The white UAZ's are for command teams, VIP's, high-importance staff and special-forces (such as the Umbras). The grey UAZ's are used by regular civilian staff of the VDI, by the VDI Regulars and by other VDI soldiers of lower rank. VDI 'Lupus' ITRV (Infantry Transport & Reconassaince Vehicle): Meaning Wolf in Latin, the Lupus is the latest addition to the VDI ground forces. Built on a strong lightweight alloy-frame the Lupus ITRV is a fast 4x4 vehicle used solely by the VDI Umbras for a variety of missions. Not only is the Lupus both shock- and explosive-resistant to a very high-grade but it is also bulletproof and capable of having the entire inner compartment pressurized and running on its own oxygen tank, meaning that it is also capable of protecting its passengers from gas or other forms of chemical and biological attacks. The Umbras have praised the Lupus, during its short service it have already saved many lives, being an effective transport & support platform. One Lupus variation inlcudes a mounted minigun on the roof, repelling hostile forces with ease while another variant replaces all but the very front of the Lupus with a large cargo space, used by VDI to transport supplies, troops and other types of larger items that demands larger space. VDI 'Vipera' MBT (Main Battle-Tank): Meaning Viper or Snake in Latin, the Vipera MBT is based on the US-made M1 Abrams tank. The Vipera looks alot like a normal Abrams tank, the only visual difference being the M90 camo it sports (like the rest of VDI). However it is infact alot different, many of the external and internal components have been revised. These changes include better yet lighter armor, AI-controlled scanners that relay information to the crew, autoloader for the main cannon (no need for a loader) as well as a improved cannon that fires a variety of NATO-, US- and VDI-manufactured munitions. However, it's worth noting that the Vipera is rarely deployed as it is too heavy to be airdropped by a Volturo, unlike the Lupus ITRV. If a Vipera is to participate in a battle, they are usually deployed to the target location some time ahead of the airborne forces. Viperas are crewed by specially-trained Regulars. VDI 'Ursus' ITV (Infantry Transport Vehicle): Relatively new to the VDI arsenal, the Ursus (meaning Bear in Latin) is based on the Russian SPM-3 albeit heavily modified. The Ursus have kept most of its parents' aspects such as MRAP-class protection, powerful engine and large cargo space; the only difference is the improved armor-padding on the vehicle as well as internal mounts for weapons. The Ursus is used by the VDI Regulars as they were before forced to rely on modified UAZ's due to the Lupus being a Umbra-exclusive, the Ursus was deemed a fitting solution and despite the vehicle being unarmed its ability to carry up to eleven combat-ready soldiers (counting driver and forward passenger) makes up for it more than enough. VDI 'Vastus' MCU (Mobile Command Unit): Meaning Vast or Enormous in Latin, the Vastus is one of Chief Engineer Tor Rydell's pet-projects. During his feetime over at Odin Base, Rydell made various sketches and concepts for advanced equipment whose construction was made possible thanks to the material known as Advena 1. Although many of his ideas were ultimately scrapped, the Vastus was approved despite its heavy production cost. While still in early testing, the Vastus has a promising future with VDI where it will serve as frontline command station, mobile outpost, mobile artillery unit and as a relief vehicle in critical situations. The Vastus is capable of traversing most terrain thanks to its huge six wheels. It is capable of transporting several combat-ready squads alongside at least two vehicles (Lupus/Ursus/Velox). The upper deck allows VDI soldiers to both scout, observe and defend the Vastus from enemy forces. Relying primarily on its occupants for defense, the Vastus is also armed with a highly experimental railgun capable of obliterating most targets. Two large hatches, a front hatch and a rear hatch, allows infantry and vehicles to deploy from the vehicle after embarking. Two smaller hatches behind the first wheels allows for personnel to gain additional entrances/exits without exposing the entire vehicle interior by opening the two larger hatches. VDI 'Velox' LRV (Light Recon Vehicle): Meaning Fast or Rapid in Latin, the Velox LRV was designed by Lt. Novak after she discussed the various applications that the Advena 1 material had with Tor Rydell. While not particularly large the Velox is a highly advanced and experimental reconassaince vehicle with a special anti-gravity propulsion system. This type of vehicle is often more commonly referred to as a "hoverbike". Weaponry VDI 'Sword' Multirole Assault Rifle (MAR): The VDI Sword is the standard-issue assault rifle for the Umbra-Corps. Bullpup design with ammo counter and reticles linked to the users HUD this multirole weapon is effective in both close and medium-range engagements. This is the most common weapon of the Umbras, as every Umbra soldier without any specialization or leadership-role are issued VDI Swords. In some cases, VDI Regulars will be given VDI Swords if tasked with a special mission such as VIP protection and/or assisting Umbras. VDI 'Spear' Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR): Medium to long-range semi-automatic rifle used by squad leaders of the Umbra-Corps to complement the Sword. Originally developed as a secondary option for Umbras it was instead repurposed to fit the role of marksmen and squadleaders, both of which usually hang back a small distance to identify and eliminate key targets of the opposition. This is the second most common weapon of the Umbras, being used by all squadleaders and any soldiers with marksman training. VDI 'Mace' Grenade Launcher (GL): Due to the fact that no grenade launchers could be mounted on the Sword and the Spear, VDI R&D came up with the Mace as an answer. The VDI Mace is capable of lobbing grenades to a distance over thirty meters. The grenade launcher is failry compact and can be easily carried alongside standard Umbra gear without weighing the soldier down. The Mace fires a clusterbomb grenade, making it a effective tool for clearing buildings or other tight spaces occupied by hostiles. The only tradeoff being the fact that the grenade is rather large and the weapon is small, requiring the user to reload after each shot. VDI 'Lance' Dual Rocket Propelled-Grenade System (DRPGS): The VDI Lance is the product of some impressive weapons-technology; having a onboard laser-guider, internal cooling system and a unique way of relaoding this Dual RPG System can fire two rockets before needing to reload. Despite its size, the weapon is surprisingly lightweight. The rockets are stored in two tubes connected by a small cooling unit. When fired, the Lance will immeadiately begin cooldown of the barrels and rotate the tubes so that the unfired tube will be in firing position. Lance operators usually travel in teams of two, having one Umbra carry a fully-loaded Lance while the second Umbra carries a additional pair of tubes giving the team a total of four rockets at their disposal. VDI 'Longbow' Sniper Rifle: The VDI Longbow fires a mean armor-piercing .50 caliber round capable of engaging most light and medium vehicles. If needed, the weapon can be loaded in standard-issue NATO sniper rounds for engagements against infantry. The weapon comes with a bipod and a barrel with large horizontal muzzle-vents. However, the most advanced tech is in the scope mounted on the weapon. Not only does it have three different visual modes (normal/thermal/night) but it also has a built-in rangefinder and a targeting system allowing the user to easier lead moving targets. Truly a weapon to fear. VDI Sword.jpg|VDI Sword VDI Spear.jpg|VDI Spear VDI Mace.jpg|VDI Mace VDI Longbow.jpg|VDI Longbow VDI Lance.jpg|VDI Lance Codename Trio Codename Trio is the name for a trio of war-criminals hunted VDI and Tbonian authorities. The trios are designated Trio One, Trio Two and Trio Three. These criminals have psychotic tendencies and are hellbent on hurting Tbonia in any way possible. Branded terrorists by the VDI, VDI forces have assisted Tbonian authorities in attempts to locate the trio. They have been known to break into the VDI HQ, Castle Base, where they attempted to steal a VDI Volturo TSC with intent to engage Tbonian forces in nearby areas. Their plan was ruined when VDI security forces detected the breach and subdued them. The captured criminals where then transported to Tbonia when a unknown third party dressed as VDI Regulars ambushed the convoy carrying the prisoners. The escort was killed and the Trio was once again free. Efforts to locate and neutralize are underway. Advena 1 ***CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT - CODE RED - EYES ONLY*** As VDI Volturos scouted out desolate parts of the world for secluded locations optimal for possible covert facilities these scout parties also mapped various areas of interest. Ultimately, these scouting efforts provided little information and few places that could be used by VDI while still having a connection to the outside world and to any of the relevant areas of operation and as such the program was abandoned. However, what very few people in the VDI knows this scouting program did actually give them something. Far up north in the Alaskan wildlands one of the squadrons, consisting of two Volturos, found a small unknown energy signature. Believed to be a science camp or a lost submarine at first, they investigated and found a small lake with an unusal property. The lake was emitting a bright glow only visible through IR optics, prompting further investigation. After analyzing a local sample, VDI scientists discovered that the water from the lake was full of a unknown mineral. As these test results were taken to the top of VDI, Viper ordered the construction of an outpost above the lake. The officers, scientists and pilots were all promoted and transferred to the newly base alongside other elite personnel. After a year of studying, the outpost had slowly turned into a full-fledged mining operation. The mineral was amazing yet alien in nature as nothing like it had ever been found by humans before. Eventually, the outpost was transformed into a military base with both mining and research capabilities. It was named Odin Base and a skilled engineer (who is also a dear friend of Viper) was assigned to command it. The mineral itself was named Advena 1, meaning Alien in Latin. It is highly modular and can be transformed into hardened armor, compact power sources and much much more. VDI use highly experimental nanobots to "shape" the mineral. Project Aurae As VDI continue to master to the mysterious mineral known as Advena 1, more and more advanced tech and prototypes can be seen entering the field. With research being conducted on the highly modular material VDI has succesfully been able to create new compact armor, energy and power sources as well as weapons. Project Aurae is the next step, with an increase in funding chief engineer Tor Rydell has been given the go-ahead to turn several of his ambitious ideas into reality. Spearheading the project is Rydell himself, Novak and a team of VDI's best scientists. So far the project has shown great results with the ACE robotic soldier program and the Corvus TAC being two exmaples. Media Arctic Wind (1).jpg|VDI Volturo TSC's heading to Greenland. Arctic Wind (6).jpg|VDI, Tbonian and GSAF soldiers during a medevac exercise. Umbras.jpg|VDI Umbra's approaching a building suspected of harboring terrorists. VDI Japan Spec-Ops.jpg|VDI Spec-Ops in Tokyo. VDI Paris03.jpg|VDI Shocktroops arresting illegal arms-dealers in Paris. VDI Propaganda 01.jpg|VDI Regulars propaganda; "Stop! What do you do to help?" VDI SUMMERSLAM01.jpg|VDI forces heading to participate in Operation: Summerslam hosted by Tbonia. VDI Tokyo Stealth.jpg|VDI Regulars navigate a tight skyscraper in Tokyo. Vehicle Icon (1).jpg|VDI Oppressor Dropship Vehicle Icon (2).jpg|VDI Suppressor Gunship Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions